Sepucuk Surat untuk Tuan Matahari
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: "Senyum dan matamu lebih banyak berkata-kata... Namun, terkadang segala sesuatu butuh suara. Tidak hanya isyarat." Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4. OOC.Lumayan bertele-tele. AU.


**R**hyme **A.** **B**lack

**P**resen**T**

**A** **N**aru**H**ina **F**an**f**iction

"**Sepucuk **Surat **untuk** Tuan **Matahari**"

**Dedicated** for **N**aru**H**ina **T**ragedy **D**ay **#4**

And for all **NaruHina Lovers**, yang tak pernah menyerah untuk terus mencintai NaruHina. Kalian lah yang **terbaik!**

**WARNING : OOC.** OOC. **OOC. L**umayan** G**aje**. A**U.

**Naruto** always and always **belongs** to **Masashi **Khisimoto-sensei

**H**ope you **e**njoy this **s**tory! :D

1… 2… 3… TAKE… ACTION!

**~0o0~**

**"Senyum dan matamu lebih banyak berkata-kata...**

**Namun, terkadang segala sesuatu butuh suara. Tidak hanya isyarat."**

**~0o0~**

_Untuk kamu,_

_Tuan Matahari. _

_Hai, apa kabar?_

_Aku selalu berharap agar kau baik-baik saja, sehat, dan senyum hangat selalu menyertaimu. Mungkin, kamu akan terheran-heran, mendapati surat bersampul ungu muda ini di meja kerjamu, dan menyapamu sok akrab. Kini mungkin kau tengah mengernyitkan dahimu, tapi aku mohon, bacalah beberapa lembar kertas ini sampai habis. Karena di sini lah aku menulliskan perasaan yang sudah lama aku pendam untukmu._

_Mungkinkah kamu penasaran padaku?_

_Aku hanyalah seseorang yang telah lama mengagumimu, yang sejak pertemuan pertama telah jatuh hati padamu. Kamu dengan mudahnya membuatku terkagum-kagum dengan keberanianmu sewaktu MOS di SMA dulu. Tahukah kamu mengapa aku memanggilmu Tuan Matahari, Naruto? Senyumanmu. Karena senyumanmu sehangat matahari pagi, menenangkan dan cerah. Hanya dengan berdiri saja di sampingmu aku sudah merasakan ketenangan._

_Masih ingatkah kamu pada gadis yang kau gendong ke UKS? Yang pingsan gara-gara bola basket mengenai kepalanya? Itu aku. Maaf, karena saat itu aku begitu merepotkanmu._

**~0o0~**

Naruto berlari sambil men-_dribble_ bola, Shikamaru menghadapnya tepat di garis _Three point_. Manik birunya awas melihat ke sekeliling. Cuma Lee saja yang kosong di bagian kiri lapangan, Naruto mengangkat bola setinggi dada, bersiap mengoper sampai pandangannya mendapati sosok manis itu melintasi koridor kelas. Tengah bercanda ria dengan teman-temannya.

"Naru—oii!"

Bolanya direbut.

"Sialan kau! Kenapa malah melamun tadi?" gerutu Lee, kembali ke daerah penjagaan. Naruto hanya nyengir lebar.

Chouji mengoper ke Shikamaru—Shika ke Kiba. Bersiap untuk mencetak poin, sayangnya lemparan itu tidak mantap dan membentur keras ring basket. Terpantul ke luar lapangan—.

_Bukkk!_

Diikuti suara bola yang mengenai sesuatu, beserta suara panik dan gerutuan khas perempuan. Refleks, Naruto segera berlari ke arah tempat bola itu tadi terlempar. Ia terhenyak, kala mendapati gadis yang tadi dia perhatikan itu berjongkok dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Hei, kamu nggak 'papa kan?" tanya Naruto, menyeruak kerumunan dan ikut-ikutan jongkok di depan gadis itu.

"Hu-um." gadis berambut panjang itu menggumam pelan, pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Mata sewarna bulan itu menyipit sembari memijat bagian kepalanya yang terkena bola.

"Hah, syukurlah." ujar Naruto riang. Lagi, ia tertegun ketika ia berbalas pandang dengan mata gadis itu. Untuk kali pertama, ia bisa berada sedekat ini dengan gadis yang membuatnya melamun tadi.

"A—aaa..." Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja membelalakkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya ia terhuyung dan jatuh pingsan.

**~oOo~**

_Sejak tujuh tahun terakhir ini, sejak pertemuan terakhir kita, ingatan tentangmu terus merajai pikiranku. Dulu, aku selalu menatapmu dari jauh. Memperhatikan bagaimana kau berinteraksi dengan teman-temanmu, bercanda bersama dan selalu mampu membuatku iri. Setiap kali aku merasa kau ada di dekatku, mata ini selalu saja melirik ke arahmu. Sekuat apa pun aku berusaha untuk tidak memandangmu, kau selalu saja mampu meruntuhkannnya. Adalah mata dan senyumanmu yang mampu menarikku begitu dalam. Senyuman hangatmu yang ramah, serta tatapan matamu yang tajam._

_Ingatkah kamu pada seorang gadis yang kau pinjam penghapusnya? Bukan, bukan maksudku untuk menagih penghapus yang kau pinjam itu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa saat itulah pertama kalinya kita benar-benar berbicara. Berdua, di tengah heningnya ruang ujian, di sela-sela suara ketukan sepatu pengawas ujian. Hanya kamu, dan kamu hanya menatap padaku. Berbisik padaku. Terlebih lagi, kau menyebut namaku._

**~0o0~**

Suara tuk-tuk-tuk dari sepatu Bu Anko benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasinya. Sejak tadi, Naruto berusaha untuk membaca wacana panjang soal ujian Bahasa Inggris, namun setiap kali ia mendengar suara berisik, selalu saja fokusnya buyar. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan melarang gurunya mengelilingi kelas, namun bila itu berani ia lakukan, tidak menutup kemungkinan ujung sepatu runcing Bu Anko akan bergantian mengetuk kepalanya. Maka dengan ketenangan yang dipaksakan ia melingkari lembar jawabannya.

Sayangnya, saking 'tenangnya', ia salah menandai jawaban yang benar.

"Sialan." gerutunya sepelan mungkin. Matanya mengelilingi seisi kelas, semuanya menunduk mengerjakan jawaban. Naruto menoleh ke kanan kiri, mencari siapa pun yang bisa ia pinjam penghapusnya.

'Ah... _dia…_'

Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya melengkungkan seulas senyum. Di dalam dadanya kini jantungnya sedang bersalto dan berjumpalitan ke sana kemari. Tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang pensil tiba-tiba saja berkeringat, kata 'Oii, pinjam penghapusmu dong' membatu di ujung lidahnya.

Panggil-tidak Panggil-tidak Panggil-tidak Panggil-tidak. "Hh—hei, Hi—Hinata..." bisiknya pelan, namun gadis itu masih saja menunduk ke lembar soal dan jawabannya.

"Hi—Hinata. Hi..." ia berdehem sebentar, "Hinata, hei Hina—" akhirnya gadis itu menoleh. Si manis bermata indah itu menatapnya.

"I—iyaa?"

"Boleh pinjam penghapusmu?" bisiknya pelan, kikuk.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu mengangguk, sebelum mengangsurkan penghapus berwarna putih ke Naruto yang menerimanya dengan telapak tangan terbuka. Selama sekian milidetik jari kelingking mereka saling bersentuhan. Naruto bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti sejenak sebelum berputar dengan cepat. Meski kini Hinata kembali menekuni lembar jawabannya, namun gelenyar aneh di ujung jemarinya masih terasa.

Naruto mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata sebelum menghapus jawabannya yang salah dengan hati-hati, lengkung senyumnya berusaha ia sembunyikan sampai bel tanda ujian selesai berbunyi.

**~OoO~**

_Awalnya, aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan kepadamu. Yang aku tahu, aku senang menatapmu berlama-lama, senang memperhatikanmu yang begitu fokus memetik senar gitar dan bernyanyi pelan di sudut kelas di dekat jendela, saat-saat di mana kau terlihat begitu serius dan tak mengindahkan hal-hal di sekelilingmu, saat-saat di mana wajahmu tertimpa sinar matahari sore dan membuatmu tampak begitu mengagumkan. Tiga tahun terlewati, tiga tahun pula aku berusaha menyelami apa yang terjadi padaku. Ketertarikan yang berubah menjadi kekaguman. Kekaguman atas dirimu yang begitu berani dan tak pernah memandang hidup begitu susah, kau yang pantang menyerah dan selalu berpegang pada prinsipmu._

_Lalu tanpa kusadari, kekaguman itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Setiap hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan begitu berarti. Semakin lama aku semakin sulit menahan diri untuk tidak mencuri pandang ke arahmu, dan kala satu ketika kau menangkap pandanganku, aku malu bukan main. Mungkin, bagimu aku hanyalah gadis aneh karena terlalu sering memperhatikanmu tanpa banyak berbicara padamu. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa kau anggap aneh, asal aku tetap bisa melihatmu. _

_Iri rasanya diriku pada mereka yang bisa begitu dekat denganmu. Tertawa bersamamu, bercanda ria bersama, bisa dirangkul dan merangkul dirimu, bahkan menangis bersama. Sungguh, aku juga ingin dekat denganmu. Tapi, siapalah diriku ini? Aku hanyalah seseorang yang selalu berada di sudut tergelap, aku hanya orang yang jauh dari duniamu. Kau, yang selalu bisa membuat siapa saja tersenyum, sedangkan aku hanyalah sosok yang begitu diam dan kaku._

**~OoO~**

Sudut kantin yang ditempati lima pemuda itu menjadi sudut paling berisik. Dua pemuda sedang melakukan pertandingan bodoh memakan mie ramen dengan satu sumpit, Dua sisanya menyemangati, sementara yang satunya menyeruput teh bersodanya dengan malas.

"Heiii, tak bisakah kalian melakukan sesuatu yang normal? Kita diperhatikan semua orang. Merepotkan."

"Aiii Shika, tujuan utamanya kan memang untuk menarik perhatian? Siapa tahu saja ada gadis yang tertarik melihat semangat masa muda dua pemuda ini!" Seru Lee bersemangat, rambut _Changcuters_nya bergoyang pelan.

"Hahhh, sedepresi itu kah kalian?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Shika itu memutar kedua bola matanya. Benar-benar merepotkan, pikirnya.

"Heiiii! Naruto!" Dari kejauhan terdengar suara gadis beerteriak ke arah mereka.

"Tuh kan, aku bilang juga apa?" Lee berucap sombong, melihat ke arah dua gadis berambut panjang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Naruto yang tadi semangat menyeruput ramennya menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya membelalak kaget. Dua kali. Satu karena gadis pirang yang tengah melambaikan tangan kepadanya, dan satu lagi karena gadis yang kini berjalan di belakang gadis pirang itu.

"He—Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" gugup menyertainya, sekilas mencuri pandang.

"Cih, apa seperti itu caramu menyapa teman lama hah?" sahut si gadis pirang. Lalu menyeret kursi untuk duduk. "Hinata, sini duduk."

Naruto hendak bangkit untuk memberikan kursinya pada Hinata, namun gadis itu telah lebih dulu digeserrkan kursi oleh Lee, yang kemudian berpindah ke samping kirinya.

"Aku baru pindah kemarin, dan sekarang sepupuku sedang mengajakku berkeliling."

"Oh."

"Naruto, perkenalkan kami pada teman gadismu juga dong..."

"Ehhmm. Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Shika perkenalkan ini Shion, temanku waktu SD. Shion perkenalkan ini Lee, Chouji, Kiba dan si pemalas Shikamaru." kata Naruto akhirnya, memperkenalkan satu persatu teman-temannya.

Shion mengangguk singkat, melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan. "Hai semuannya. Oh, dan ini Hinata, sepupuku." lanjutnya bercanda.

"Yeaah, kami sekelas kok waktu kelas dua. Hohoho." Kiba balas menyahut.

"Beneran Hinata? Kamu pernah sekelas sama orang-orang cunguk ini?" tanya Shion sembari menunjuki Naruto dan Kiba.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, sekilas Naruto melihat rona merah di pipi gadis itu sebelum kembali menunduk memperhatikan sepatunya.

"Kasihan sekali." jawab Shion singkat, lalu tanpa permisi menarik mangkok ramen Naruto yang baru sebagian dihabiskan.

"He—hei, mengapa kau malah mengambil ramenku? Dasar gadis bar-bar."

"Aku lapar, dan anggap lah ini sebagai upacara penyambutan kembali diriku. Sudah pesan saja lagi ramen baru."

"Shi—shion, kau tidak boleh begitu." ucap Hinata pelan, membuat Naruto yang tadi ingin memprotes lagi tidak jadi mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

"A—aa... sudahlah, tidak apa-apa Hinata." Naruto nyengir lebar, berusaha terlihat cool di depan Hinata. Ia hendak mengangkat tangan untuk memesan semangkuk ramen lagi pada penjaga kantin sampai sosok tinggi berambut merah datang menginterupsi mereka—tepatnya menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata," panggilnya dengan suara yang lumayan tegas, membuat penghuni sudut kantin menoleh padanya. "Kau dipanggil Bu Anko ke ruangannya."

"Eh? Aaa—iyaa. Ma—maaf teman-teman, Shion, tti… tidak apa-apa kan… kka… kalau aku pergi sebentar?"

Shion yang tadi asyik dengan ramennya, menoleh ke arah cowok berambut merah itu, lalu sekilas melemparkan senyum menggoda ke Hinata. "Hmm, yaa yaa... kau silakan pergi dan bersenang-senang, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku ini."

Hinata yang dibalas begitu mengernyitkan dahi tanda kebingungan, lalu beberapa detik kemudian tersadar dan segera saja rona merah menghampiri wajahnya. "Shi—shion..."

"Hmm, ya ya ya."

Hinata menimbang untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, namun kemudian hanya tersenyum kikuk dan membungkuk sebelum pergi bersama cowok rambut merah itu.

Naruto merasa ada yang memanas di dadanya ketika melihat gerak-gerik Hinata yang salah tingkah karena digoda oleh Shion. Ada yang menggeram marah di rongga dadanya, terlebih ketika Hinata berjalan berdampingan dan terlihat begitu dekat dengan sosok berambut merah itu. Membuatnya sedikit merasa... sesak?

**~oOo~**

_Tahukah kamu, Naruto? Kamu lah yang selama ini membuatku kuat dan bertahan. Sejak dulu, aku hanyalah sosok yang begitu diam dan pasrah menerima apa yang telah ditakdirkan untukku. Enggan melawan dan hanya mampu menuruti. Tapi kamu, kamu dengan segala keberanianmu mampu membuka mataku bahwa tidak ada hal yang mustahil di dunia ini asalkan kita mau berusaha. Kamulah orang pertama yang memuji bahwa permainan pianoku bagus, dan sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku untuk terus berlatih agar bisa menjadi pianis yang hebat nantinya. Menjadi sosok yang bisa memainkan melodi paling indah untukmu, hanya untukmu. _

_Kamulah yang mengajarkanku kata 'pantang menyerah'. Kamulah yang membuatku bisa berjalan sejauh ini. Dan lambat laun, perasaanku padamu juga semakin dalam. Mungkin aku terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan semua ini, tapi apa yang telah kusimpan selama tujuh tahun ini sudah terlalu lama untuk tidak kuketahui namanya. Cinta. Ya, rasa itu bernama cinta. Seluruh kekagumanku, seluruh perhatianku, seluruh anganku menjelma menjadi cinta padamu. _

_Awalnya, aku tak percaya pada perasaan ini. Tapi sejak kejadian di mana kamu pertama kali menggenggam tanganku semakin meyakinkan diriku akan perasaanku padamu. Ingatkah kamu, ketika kau membantuku menyeberang jalan? saat itulah kau menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Saat itu, jantungku berdebar-debar begitu kerasnya, sampai aku tak sanggup lagi mengucapkan kata terima kasih karena begitu senang. Dan sampai sekarang, setiap kali aku mengingatmu, debaran itu masih bisa kurasakan._

_Seakan-akan aku baru mengalami kejadian itu kemarin._

**~oOo~**

Naruto menggerutu, mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya. Melakukan apa pun untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada guru bermaskeran yang menyuruhnya untuk membereskan gudang. Menyuruhnya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Padahal diakan tidak melakukan pelanggaran apa-apa hari ini. Cih.

Naruto masih saja mengomel tidak jelas begitu sampai di gerbang sekolah, ia hendak berbelok ke arah kiri ketika sekilas pandangannya menangkap sosok manis itu berdiri dengan gusar di dekat gerbang.

Ia tertegun. Haruskah ia menyapanya?

Naruto baru saja ingin mengatakan 'halo' saat gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh padanya. Sejenak, mereka hanya saling bertukar pandang saja sampai akhirnya gadis itu menunduk dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekati gadis itu.

"Hai, Hinata."

"Oh—H—Hai, Naruto." balas Hinata singkat, matanya sibuk memperhatikan ujung sepatunya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto, entah lari kemana kekesalannya tadi. Kini wajahnya malah berhiaskan cengiran lebar khas dirinya.

"A—aano, se—sebenarnya aku mau menyeberang, ta—tapi kendaraannya banyak sekali, Nn—Naruto..."

"Ohhh." Naruto merespon singkat. Matanya menyorot ke seberang jalan dan melihat sebuah bus sedang berhenti menunggu penumpang. Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi Naruto pun tahu kalau Hinata ingin naik bus pulang ke rumahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, sebentuk ide muncul di dalam kepalanya. "Kalau kubantu menyeberang, mau?"

"A—aaa—" Namun, belum sempat Hinata mengucap satu patah kata, Naruto sudah lebih dulu meraih pergelangan tangannya. Maju selangkah ke depan trotoar, dan mengangkat tangan kirinya sebagai tanda agar kendaraan-kendaraan itu melambatkan lajunya.

Mereka menyeberang dengan selamat.

"Aaa—Na... Naruto, tta—tanganku..." Naruto mengikuti pandangan Hinata, dan mendapati tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan Hinata meskipun mereka telah sampai di tujuan.

"Ahhh... iiya."Naruto segera mepelaskan tangannya, kikuk menggaruk tengkuknya.

Hinata membungkukkan badannya sejenak, dan terburu-buru memasuki busnya.

Naruto hanya mampu memandangi bus Hinata yang telah menjauh. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa hangat, hangat yang menjalar dari telapak kanannya.

**~oOo~**

_Memendam rasa padamu telah mengajarkan padaku banyak hal, bahwa mencintai tidak hanya soal bahagia dan memiliki. Namun ada yang lebih dari itu, ikhlas dan rasa tak perlu memiliki sisi lain mencintai itu sendiri. Aku sadar, bahwa mencintaimu dalam diam terkadang menimbulkan perih karena tak bisa benar-benar menyentuhmu, tak bisa benar-benar merengkuhmu. Aku hanya mampu mencintai bayangmu, namun itu semua tak akan melunturkan rasaku. Cinta ini akan selalu ada, dan aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu. Sekalipun aku tahu, ada orang lain yang menggenggam tanganmu, yang tersenyum manis untukmu, yang merengkuhmu._

_Aku harus sadar, bahwa diriku bukanlah apa-apa dalam semestamu. Aku harus sadar bahwa kau tak mungkin mau denganku. Bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku, meski bahagiamu bukan untukku._

**~oOo~**

"...A—aku... aku... ano." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, sementara gadis berambut panjang yang ada di hadapannya menatap dengan antusias.

"A—ada apa, Naruto?"

"Aku.. aku... aku menyukaimu. Mmm—maukah kau menjadi ppp... pacarku?"

Gadis bermanik violet itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedetik kemudian tanggan kanannya naik menyembunyikan tawa yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Melihat reaksi itu, Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Arhrghr! Sialan! Ini benar-benar sulit, Shion!" katanya membentur-benturkan dahinya ke meja.

"Hhh—hei... hei... berhenti melakukan itu, nanti kau tambah bodoh." celetuk Shion akhirnya, begitu bisa mengendalikan dirinya. "Kau itu laki-laki, tapi biar menyatakan cinta saja sampai gagap begitu." lagi, tawa menyusulnya.

"Lantas aku harus bagaimana?"

"Cih, kau simpan di mana PD seluas jagat rayamu itu? Kau itu harus percaya diri. Jangan terbata-bata seperti perawan desa dong." Shion menasehati, "lagi pula, aku pikir dia juga tertarik padamu. Jadi, kau harus tenang dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyatakan cinta. Bersemangatlaahhh!"

"Benarkah?" Mata biru lautnya berbinar-binar, berharap.

Shion mengangguk, "tentu saja! Makanya, kau harus berusaha."

"Baiklah, aku latihan lagi." Naruto menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya perlahan, matanya menatap lurus pada gadis yang ada di depannya. "Aku..." kepala pirangnya menggeleng, memantapkan diri, dia memulai lagi. "Aku... aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Maukah... maukah kamu menjadi pacarku—"

Kata-kata Naruto hampir menyentuh garis finish saat terdengar suara buku yang berjatuhan dari arah kanannya. Sontak, dua makhluk pirang itu menoleh dan mendapati Hinata sedang gelagapan membereskan buku-buku yang bertebaran di lantai.

"Oh—Hinata, sudah dapat bukunya?" tanya Shion santai, matanya berkedip pada Naruto.

Hinata hanya mengangguk saja, sesaat matanya bertemu dengan pandangan Naruto namun cepat-cepat ia mengalihkannya.

"Oke, kalau begitu mari kita kembali ke kelas!"

"Eee... aku... aku tti—tidak sss—sedang menggangggu apa-apa kk—"

"Aih, mengganggu apa." Shion memotong cepat, lalu beranjak dari hadapan Naruto. "Naruto, aku ke kelas dulu ya!"

Shion, cepat-cepat menarik tangan Hinata, begitu sampai di mulut pintu perpustakaan, ia kembali menoleh pada Naruto dan menggumamkan 'semangat' pada pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto tersenyum singkat. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata jika hanya dengan menatapnya saja sudah membuatnya kehilangan suara?

**~oOo~**

_Tuan Matahari, tahukah kamu bahwa sebelum surat ini datang padamu, pernah ada puluhan surat lainnya yang kutuliskan untukmu? Namun, dari sekian banyak surat-surat itu, hanya inilah yang mampu kukirimkan padamu. Hanya pada tiga lembar surat inilah, aku akhirnya mampu mengatakannya padamu. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa kata-kata tidaklah cukup untuk menjelaskan perasaanku padamu._

_Sesungguhnya, aku merasa geli sekaligus sedih pada diriku sendiri. Dari sekian banyak waktu yang kumiliki, aku memilih waktu ini untuk mengatakan segalanya padamu. Di penghujung waktuku, akhirnya aku temukan keberanianku. Sedih rasanyanya, mengingat diriku tidak akan lagi bisa terus mengenangmu, tidak bisa lagi melihat senyummu di dalam mimpiku, tidak lagi bisa memutar memoriku akan dirimu._

_Aku tahu bahwa detik-detik hidupku telah melambat, mungkin besok atau lusa aku tak kan mampu lagi untuk menulis surat untukmu. Aku sadar, bahwa aku akan sampai pada pemberhentian __**terakhirku**__, maka aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Dan di mana pun aku berada, aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu._

_Dari semua janji yang pernah aku ucapkan, ada satu yang belum terpenuhi sampai saat ini. Janjiku untuk memainkkan lagu paling indah untukmu. Maaf,karena aku tak mampu memenuhi janji itu._

_Dan terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah membiarkanku untuk mencintaimu._

**~oOo~**

**7 Juli 2013**

Naruto menatap nanar tiga lembar kertas ungu muda yang tengah dipegangnya. Tangan kirinya menangkup setengah wajahnya. Ada degupan yang asing dan menyesakkan jantungnya. Sesaat, ia hanya tinggal duduk diam di kursi kerjanya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja disesaki begitu banyak memori tujuh tahun yang lalu, tentang seorang gadis yang telah mengambil hatinya. Kini, gadis itu datang dalam wujudnya sebagai sepucuk surat. Menyampaikan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa... kosong.

Seketika rasa penyesalan menghantam dirinya. Tiga kata yang selama tujuh tahun ini membatu di ujung lidahnya gugur dalam penantian untuk dilontarkan. Rutukan ia keluarkan untuk dirinya sendiri, memaki dirinya yang dulu pengecut, yang kalah dalam ketakutannya akan penolakan. Ia menggeram dalam marah akan dirinya.

Cepat-cepat ia menegakkan duduknya, tangannya beralih ke ponselnya, mencari-cari nomor kontak sepupu Hinata, men_dial _dan berharap agar nomor itu masih aktif.

_Tuuutt... tuuuttt... tuuutt..._

Terdengar nada sambung, pemuda pirang itu bersyukur dalam hati. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk tak sabar, sampai deringan ke dua puluh nada itu berganti tulalit. Naruto menderam frustasi, lagi ia mencoba untuk menghubungi teman SMAnya itu.

Enam kali mencoba. Kali ketujuh, nada sambung terhenti di deringan ketiga.

"Halo?"

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan lonjakan perasaannya naik berjuta-juta kali lipat. Nada suara si penjawab di seberang sana terdengar tak biasa dan suram.

"Shion," Naruto berdehem, "ini aku Naruto—" ucapannya terpotong, suara tangis yang tampaknya ditahan terdengar.

Hening datang menyesakkan. Tiba-tiba saja udara di sekitarnya penuh dengan emosi yang ia tidak tahu apa.

"Shion, Hinata... bagaimana kabarnya ia sekarang?" tanya Naruto ragu, berharap agar kemungkinan terburuk tetap mejadi kemungkinan.

"Ma—maaf... maa..." kata-kata Shion berganti isak tangis, susah payah ia membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"A—ada apa Shion? Ke—Kenapa?"

"Maaf... ma—mma... maaf Naruto, maaf... dia... dia yang meminta agar semuanya kurahasiakan..." Shion menarik napas dengan keras. "Maaf, aku tak mampu menjaganya untukmu..."

Naruto merasa sebagian jiwanya tercabut paksa dari dirinya, tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, kenyataan sudah terangkai jelas di hadapannya. "Bagaimana... bisa?" tanyanya dingin.

"... kanker paru..."

"Kapan?" tanya Naruto hampa.

"Tta... tadi pagi..."

Seketika Naruto merasa ada palu godam yang menghantam dirinya, tubuhnya lemas dan dadanya penuh akan rasa penyesalan. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, panas di matanya membuatnya merasa lemah.

Shion yang terus-menerus memanggil namanya tidak lagi ia dengarkan. Seluruh pikirannya melayang.

Dulu ia ragu dan menunda-nunda. Sampai tujuh tahun berlalu keberanian itu tak pernah muncul, sekali pun ada ia akan cepat-cepat menguap. Ia terlalu takut akan penolakan, dan selalu enggan untuk mengatakan. Dirinya selalu menanti waktu yang tepat.

Namun waktu melaju seperti desingan peluru. Berputar tanpa menunggu. Dan kini, ia ditinggalkan.

**~oOo~**

Naruto bersandar kikuk di bawah tangga di ujung koridor lantai satu, kakinya menendang-nendang udara kosong di depannya, seolah-olah mencoba mengeluarkan semua gugup yang bersarang di hatinya. Ia melipat tangannya ke dada, jemarinya mengetuk pelan.

Jantungnya makin kuat memukul rusuknya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah yang sedang menuruni tangga.

Kepalanya melongok sedikit, gadis berambut biru tua itu sedang berjalan sendirian, tampak serius dengan handphone yang ada di tangannya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "H… hai.."

Gadis itu cepat—cepat mendonggak, "oh, hai… Na… Naruto."

"Kau baru pulang?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Matanya sedikit berbinar.

"Shion mana?"

Nama itu lagi yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, membuat gadis itu sedikit terhenyak dan seolah-olah tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Sudah pulang duluan, Na… Naruto."

"Oh."

Hening.

"Ano—" Naruto angkat bicara akhirnya, gadis itu sedikit meliriknya disela-sela ketertarikannya memperhatikan ujung sepatu _platform_nya. "Ano, aku… aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu…"

"Menanyakan apa?" gadis itu menatapnya sekilas, malu-malu.

"Ano, apakah… apa—"

_Tiiinnn… tinnn…_

Terdengar suara klakson motor dari arah gerbang sekolah, terlihat di sana sesosok berjaket kulit Hitam dengan motor merah tampaknya tengah menunggu si gadis.

"Kau… mau pulang bersamanya?" tanya Naruto, ada sedikit nada tidak rela di dalam suaranya, yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Be—begitulah."

"Oh,"

Hening.

"Ja.. jadi, Naruto tadi mau bilang apa?" gadis itu bertanya sabar.

"A—aa… lu—lupakan saja! Itu… itu bukan hal yang penting kok!" Naruto berkilah dengan cepat, matanya bergantian menatap gadis itu, langit-langit koridor, pintu gerbang, dan kembali ke gadis itu. Di dalam kepalanya, ia sibuk merutuki kebodohannnya sendiri.

"Benar?"

"I—iya, itu tidak penting sama sekali kok!" rasanya ngilu mengingkari perasaan sendiri. "Aku… aku… benar, bukan apa-apa kok!" Naruto buru-buru menambahkan ketika gadis itu memberikan tatapan penasaran kepadanya.

_Tinnn tiinnn…_

"A… kalau begitu, maaf sekali Na—Naruto. Aku… aku… aku harus segera pulang." kata gadis itu sungkan, sekilas pandang mata bulannya memandang penuh harap kepada Naruto. Entah harapan apa itu…

"Ya, hati-hati pulangnya." Naruto melemparkan senyum kikuk, yang dibalas sama kikuknya dengan si gadis. Si gadis mengangguk, lalu berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ada di belakangnya.

Tatapan yang begitu singkat. Namun ada pesan tersembunyi di baliknya. Dan Naruto terlalu buta untuk tahu apa itu.

Gadis itu berlalu, menyongsong sosok yang sedang menunggunya.

Naruto menatap sendu punggung gadis itu. Dalam hati ia merutuki ketololannya. Gadis itu begitu jauh berbeda dengannya, jauh lebih baik darinya. Mana mungkin seorang Hyuuga mau dengannya? Sudah sejak awal ia merasa tak pantas untuk menyimpan rasa pada gadis itu, tapi bagaimana mungkin menahan hati untuk tidak memendam rasa?

Pada akhirnya, Naruto menyerahkan hatinya pada keputus-asaan. Tiga kata itu tetap tertahan di dalam lidahnya. Diulang-ulang di dalam hati tanpa disuarakan.

_Aku cinta kamu._

**The End**

**"Tahu kah kamu kesalahan apa yang paling salah di dunia ini?"**

**"Kesalahan macam apa itu?"**

**"Salah paham."**

**Author's Side**

**Le me : **Bagaimana ceritanyaaaa?

Le Seseorang (sebut saja Bunga) : GARIIINGGG! TIDAK TERASA ANGST-NYAAA!

Le Me : Oh…

Gaje toh? Gaje toh? Gajeeee pemirsaaaa! Saia setresss pemirsaaaa

Le Bunga : tapi lebih stress lagi yang baca fanficmu la ongol!

Maafin aku yaa, teman-teman tercintaku, NHL tersayangku, ini… ini… saia Cuma mampu kasih picisan macam ini doaaaanggg!1 Huweeee!

Maaf banget…. Maaf….

Cuma ini yang bisa aku kasih, semoga kalian tetap terhibur yap….

Dan kalau kalian **bosan baca fanfic ini**, saya mengerti.

**Happy NaruHina Tragedy Day #4!**

**NHLicious tetaplah semangat!**

Tetap tersenyum!

Dan simpanlah **kedamaian** di dalam hati kalian!

**NHL **lah yang terhebat!** NHL** lah yang terbaik!

Maka, marilah kita berdamai dengan hati kita, dengan 'mereka' yang mencintai NaruHina dengan cara yang **'berbeda!'**

Fans yang baik adalah fans yang **'Menjaga nama baik chara favoritnya dengan sepenuh hati!'.**

**Kalau bukan kita yang menjaga NaruHina, siapa lagi?**

**Xixixi**

Well, seperti biasa…

Narsiezz dikit nggak papa yaphzzz?

_**NaruHina, the greatest pairing…**_

_**Ever after…**_

*kenapa? Nggak suka? Goreng aspal!* #tabok


End file.
